More than just a random visit
by Vee R. Tsudu
Summary: Takes place a while after SA2-SH. A Tails and Rouge romance. Rouge has recently broken up with Knuckles, and can't help but think of the fox-boy right now, will she take action on this? Please read and review. (Some formatting problems due to personal ine
1. We Meet Again

_(A/N Well,_ _been a while, I hope I'm still okay at writing this stuff. Unlike my previous work, this won't be updated quite as fast I'm afraid, however this story shall hopefully be much better than my previous sonic fan-fiction work also. Well, with all that said, I'll say what I always have to..all characters are Copyrighted to Sega, as this is based primarily on the scene of Sonic Adventure 2. Enjoy.)_  
  
**Chapter 1: We meet again.**

****

****

The rain drizzled down around the currently dark Station Square, only a few people walking around with their umbrellas open, walking at a brisk pace to try and escape the rain as quickly as possible. However one young female sat apon a bench and allowed the rain to pour down apon her, attempting to let it drown away her sorrow and boredom. Rouge sighed lowly as her eyes fell shut momentarily, before glancing around the area once more. She had been going out with Knuckles until recently, but they'd both come to the conclusion that it just didn't feel quite right, and their relationship didn't have the same spark that it used to. A slight smile played upon her lips as another thought came to mind, or rather another person.

She had been trying not to think of the young orange furred fox boy, but there was something about him that refused to escape her mind. Why, why couldn't she stop thinking about him? That was the question that was on her mind, though really she knew the reason, but she didn't think that reason was right. For starters, she hadn't long broken up with Knuckles, and she was worried it may hurt his feelings a little if she found someone else so quickly. Also, he was quite a lot younger than him...well, three years at least. That wasn't that much difference in age, she thought, but despite that she still wasn't sure about it all. 

The winds roared around and rustled the tree that she sat beneath, shaking a few more rain droplets off as they clumped together, falling and hitting her directly between the eyes. She winced slightly at the sudden unexpected event, but nothing more as her eyes fluttered open again to the dismal skies above. It was getting much worse, and the rain was slowly but surely beginning to pour down heavier and faster as it began to get colder.

She sniffled a little, not sure whether it was from her confusion induced sadness or that she was falling ill as she slowly got to her feet. "I should probably get back to my place." She thought to herself, about to take a step forward but suddenly halting as her lips curled to a smirk. "Or, then again...I may have an idea..." She muttered, changing her direction as she headed toward the station. She didn't have exactly what she was going to do planned out yet, but she hoped the ending she wanted deep down would surmount in the end.

She walked into the station building and shook herself a little, trying her best to dry off at least slightly before slowly moving up the stairs. Hopefully fox-boy would be home, and would be gullible enough to fall for her trick. She didn't intend to hurt him with her trick of course, and besides it wouldn't entirely be a trick, for she was already partially falling ill.

-----

Not long later, Rouge reached the Mystic Ruins as she stepped off the train onto the wooden flooring, the rain now beating ever heavier down against the wooden roof of the station. She glanced outward from the wooden confines, smiling a little as she saw Tails' workshop in the distance. She slowly walked down the wooden steps, purposely trying to stay in the cold for as long as possible. This was merely because she was hoping to fall ill to gain something...a little quality time with Tails.

She reached the bottom and continued at her steady pace toward Tails' house, the rain pouring down heavily on her. She rose her white gloved right hand in front of her as her eyes closed, sneezing lightly twice in quick succession. She didn't particularly like falling ill, but she was doing it for a reason. Rouge eventually came to the numerous steps, slowly beginning to walk up them also though with a slightly quickened pace to what she had previously been walking at.

As she walked up the many steps, a thought suddenly came to mind, one which didn't usually. Why did Tails live so high up, and so isolated from everyone else? Sure he enjoyed to work on his planes, but surely he didn't need to be this far away from everyone. Maybe there was something else he liked to do, something that he liked to be alone for. She shook the thought off hastily as she reached just in front of his door, sneezing once again before she knocked firmly on it three times.

She heard a sudden flurry of paper and draws being opened and closed. "I must of interrupted him, I hope he won't be angry." Rouge thought to herself worriedly, still awaiting him to answer the door, which he did. The door was slowly opened inward to show the young fox-boy standing there, looking slightly flustered as he looked at her with a tint of surprise.  
"R-Rouge?" He asked curiously, yet the way he looked at her seemed to show a little more than just curiousity. Then again, maybe he wasn't looking at her in that way, perhaps she was just imagining it out of hope.  
"Uhm, hi Tails. May I.." Rouge halted there as she sneezed once again, she truly was falling ill now.  
"You don't seem too well, though I can't say I'm surprised in this weather, please come in." He said with a slight tone of hope notable in his voice as he stood aside from the door, gesturing for Rouge to enter. She nodded slightly as a soft thank you escaped her lips, raising a hand before her nose as she sneezed once more.

Tails looked at her with some concern, closing the door as he led her to a seat, before sitting down also beside her. "How come you're out in this weather?" He asked in concern, considering putting an arm around her to warm her up, but deciding it was probably best not to. "Surely you could of gone to Knuckles if you didn't have a place to go, right?" He asked her, not knowing of the events that had already transpired between herself and Knuckles.  
"Well, I...don't think we'll be talking for a while, Tails, we've broken up." She stated firmly, feigning a tone of greater sadness than she was truly feeling.

"Oh, I'm, sorry to hear that." Tails replied also in a fake tone of sadness. Sure he felt bad for her and how miserable she appeared to be feeling, but he also couldn't help a little hopefulness springing up inside him, wondering if this might mean that he had a chance with her. "By the way, sorry if I disturbed you Tails, I heard a lot of noise from inside after I knocked." Rouge said, sniffling once more due to the illness she had sustained. "It's fine..." He said slightly nervous due to what he had been doing before she'd came around. He wondered what Rouge would think were he to show her what he had been writing. It wasn't much, just a song, but it was how he felt about her. Ideas of how to show it to her dotted his mind, trying to figure out which he would actually have the guts to do.

He decided to postpone the thoughts for now and merely enjoy his time with her. "So, do you have anywhere to go? Of course, you're welcome to stay here, if you like." Tails said, once more with a tone of hopefulness in his voice. Rouge was slightly taken aback by his kind gesture, for although she knew of how kind a child he was, had they not been enemies a while ago?

"I'd love to stay here, if it's not too much trouble." She said, a small smile of affection playing apon her features. Tails returned the smile contently, nodding slightly.  
"It's no trouble at all, and although I have only the one bed, you're quite welcome to take it for the night." He said politely. "I have something I want to work on anyway, so I probably won't sleep much."  
"Oh, is that so?" Rouge said with a smirk, trying to show herself to not be quite as serious as he may of seen her. "Is little fox-boy perhaps writing love letters to someone, hence the paper I heard being shoved into draws upon entry?" Rouge asked, giggling a little as she smiled at him, showing she meant no harm by her comments. Tails reddened slightly in the cheeks in response, chuckling a little in response.

"N-no, not that." He said, sighing slightly not long after. "Seeing as, I'm single. I kind of would like that kind of affection from someone though, you know?" He asked rhetorically, before realising what he was saying and reddening slightly further in the cheeks. "Uhm, sorry, I didn't mean to carry on like that." He said with embarrassment, of all people he could of gone and blurted all of that out to, it was the one he'd fallen for. He quickly got to his feet and walked into the next room, tapping a wall firmly as a bed folded out from it. Rouge walked in after him, smiling affectionately toward him as he blushed, she couldn't help but think he had a certain cuteness about him as he did so. The bed fell into place with a blanket and pillow already laying upon it as Tails turned once more to face Rouge. "Uhm, here's the bed, I hope you sleep well and get better soon." He said with still a tone of nervousness, a little worried that Rouge may somehow know what he had been writing before she'd came around.

"Thank you very much Tails." She said politely, moving to sit on the bed to test it's durability. "Well, I'll just be in the other room if you want anything." Tails said with a smile as he left Rouge to settle into place, shutting the door as he left to give her some privacy. She frowned slightly as she thought about what she'd said and then how he'd reacted, thinking that he was probably blushing because it was true, so he had his sights set on someone else. She wouldn't give up though, she wanted to be with him, and would do all she could to make that dream come true.

Tails sat down at a desk in the other room, looking over his shoulder at the door to where Rouge was nervously before carefully removing a piece of paper from one of the draws. He scrolled down it with a slight smile at the song he'd written for Rouge, wondering still if he should show it to her or not, and even more importantly whether or not he should let her know it was written for her. "The one I long for is merely in the next room, I just wish I could tell her how I feel." Tails murmured to himself as he removed another blank piece of paper with a pencil. He carefully began to sketch down a picture of Rouge, he'd fallen for her deeply, but just couldn't find the right time to say the right words. However, perhaps tonight could be the night that he told her, he'd have to wait and find out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_(A/N Well, I hope you enjoyed that, and I apologise for any faults within my work. Please review my work with any comments you wish, and also feel free to e-mail me or talk to me through MSN. Please do not fill the review section however with pointless harangue(flames). I'm not sure when I will have the next chapter out, but it most likely depends on how many reviews I get, the more I get, the faster I'll work. So, until next time, adieu to all readers.)_


	2. Tails' Song

_(A/N Okay, I admit I like reviews, but when I say I'll work faster if I get more reviews, I didn't expect two in the same day that I'd put it up. Well, I'm not complaining, and I guess I must submit to the audience and write the next chapter. Please be aware though that I do have school and such, which therefore gives me less time to work on my fan-fiction and update.)_

__   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**__**

**__**

**_Chapter 2: Tails' song._** **__**

Tails glanced over his shoulder nervously once more towards the door before moving his sketch aside as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb Rouge as he brought the song he'd written for her in front of him, or at least what he'd written so far.

_My creature of the night,__  
Your wings flaring behind you,  
Posture oh so perfect,  
I can't stand to be without you.  
___

__

_Every night I'm standing there,  
Somewhere you can't see,  
Watching you and your lover,  
Oh, how I envy he.  
___

__

_The one that holds you close at night,  
What I'd do to take that place,  
And gaze deeply into your eyes,  
And at your perfect face.  
___

__

_The warmth of you and I,  
In one another's arms,  
It's something I truly desire,_

__

__

This thought, my soul it calms. Tails sighed slightly as he read over what he had so far, trwirling his pencil between his index and center fingers as he tried to think of what else to add. He tapped the rear of the pencil against his lips a little in thought, before having an idea. He would sing it through to himself the best he could, though quietly of course, and perhaps the rhythm from singing it would help him. So he began, singing the song as he read it in a soft tone of his voice.

However he wasn't aware of Rouge right up against the door in the other room, pressing her right ear a little against the wood as she faintly heard his voice. She was a little curious as to what he'd been doing before she'd come, and wondered if she might be able to hear something that could hint at the answer to this thought. This song though was a little more she expected, she felt her jaw drop slightly as she listened carefully to every word he sang. Had he written this? If so she had one main question about it on her mind...who was it for? She couldn't help but imagine that he was singing to her, and Rouge felt as if her heart was melting away, perhaps this was deep down some sort of romantic weakness which she had not realised until now.

Rouge let the question leave her mind for the time being though, and merely listened intently to Tails' singing. Tails smiled a little as he accidently rose his voice slightly in song, feeling better as he told his emotions through singing what he had written, also allowing his secret listener to hear much better. He stopped gripping his pencil and let it clatter firmly onto the desk as he neared the end of what he had written, though not ready to stop yet as a final verse raced into his mind.

_Perhaps one day I shall tell you,  
Of the truth of how I feel,  
Because now I finally realise,  
I truly do love you._

He came to a halt there, smiling as he picked up his pencil once more and scribbled the verse down on his piece of paper before he forgot it. Rouge by now was on her knees on the other side of the door, a little shocked at that final line as her heart beat a little faster. He loved her he said, did he..really mean that? That is, if it was her he'd written it for, as she hoped. She was so tempted to walk in and admit how she felt about him, but timing was everything. She decided to wait for now and, quietly as she could manage, got back to her feet and crept back into the bed.

"That should do, and I have a wonderful idea now of how to let her know." Tails whispered, glancing over at a clock. It was pretty early in the morning now, yet he felt wide awake after writing that out. He silently slid the other piece of paper back in front of him with his sketch of Rouge on it, beginning to draw a little more and adding himself to the picture. He must of been sub-conciously planning the entire picture, for Rouge was placed in perfect position for what he intended to draw. The amount of time that passed as he drew he couldn't quite be sure of, but he hoped it was all going to be worth it.

As the finishing touch, Tails signed the piece of paper with his song on, along with a dedication to Rouge. The young two-tailed fox got to his feet and stretched a little, setting the two pieces of paper out in front of him as he pushed the stool back beneath the desk. That was it, that was exactly how he'd leave it, ready for Rouge to find.

He silently left through the door and let the damp early morning wind beat about his form, ruffling his fur slightly. He yawned a little as the sunrise in the distance caused him to squint slightly as he rubbed his eyes. "Well, I guess I'll go for a run for now, keep my eye out for Rouge too." He muttered to himself, before beginning to move down the steps at in a light jog, intending to pick up speed as he went along.

Rouge shuffled a little in her bed, unable to sleep after hearing that song, still hoping and wondering if it was written for her. She twitched her bat ears as she heard the door close, so that was it, Tails had gone out? This was her chance then, perhaps, perhaps it was her chance to find out if she was the one Tails loved. She crawled out of the bed once more and walked through the door, seeming a little nervous as she glanced towards the desk. What she saw shocked her, this couldn't be true, could it? She blinked softly, unsure if she was dreaming or not as she stepped a little closer, looking over the two pieces of paper. Noticing the song on one of them with a small inscription beneath it. "By Miles Prower, dedicated to Rouge." Her heart skipped a beat as she read that sentence once again, verifying what she had just seen was really there...and it was...along with the other piece of paper that depicted a dream of hers perfectly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N Well, I wrote the second chapter the next day, I really do hope that it pleases you all. Please review, and I also apologise if the way I set my story out is a bit of a problem for you. I apologise further more for any spelling mistakes or typing errors, and hope that you can read beyond them to give me a fair review. No harangue (flames) please. Oh and also, the song contained within this fanfiction was written by me, and therefore is copyrighted to myself.)


	3. Second Thoughts

_(A/N I'm sorry everyone, but this may be the last chapter of the story. However, I thank you all greatly for you reviews and comments, and also apologise for the inconvenience of my formatting previously, though it was only due to my inexperience with the current system for editing online.)

* * *

_

**__**

**_Chapter 3: Second Thoughts_**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Rouge carefully trailed her fingers over the pieces of paper before her, she was speechless. Those beautiful words he had sung, and those three little words that he'd said, had been to her. It was like a dream come true. Then her gloved hand slowly moved so that her fingers gently trailed over the drawing he'd done, he must of spent a long time on it. There it was though, a piece of paper that depicted her dreams perfectly...the two of them, kissing. A small tear of happiness invoulantarily trickled from the corner of her right eye as she hesitantly removed her hand from the papers, as if they would vanish as soon as she removed her hand.

She straightened her posture a little, feeling a little light headed from the wonderful shock of finding out Tails loved her. She wondered if he'd intended to leave that out, but wasb't sure about it and pushed the question to the back of her mind, knowing that the answer wasn't really that important. She checked she looked at least half decent before leaving Tails' workshop, hoping to find out where he had gone.

Tails himself was far in the distance, at the other end of field area as he looked up towards his workshop once more with thoughts of Rouge. Then he saw her, the love of his life, knowing that now she must of seen what he'd left out for her to find. Though he couldn't see her facial feautures from such a great distance, so had no idea of how she'd reacted to what she'd discovered. At that instant, Tails was overcome with worry. What if she didn't feel the same way about him? What if she was angry for acting on his feelings so soon after she'd broken up with Knuckles? He was to afraid to stay, he swallowed hard as he looked around.

There had to be somewhere he could go, he didn't know exactly what he was doing, but he suddenly just couldn't confront her. He quickly flew up towards the train station, directly to where the train was about ready to move off. He swiftly moved into the train as the doors closed behind him, the train immediately beginning to travel as he found a seat and sat down. Rouge came to a halt at the bottom of the train station steps, looking a little saddened as she watched it take off with the one she'd fallen for. "I won't give up though, I know what I'll do." Rouge thought to herself, slowly beginning to walk up the stairs as she awaited the next train. She also realised that her illness had completely vanished through just one day staying at Tails', it had made her feel wonderful to spend a night so much closer to him than before.

-----

The train continued to travel along as the rails clattered beneath it in a sort of rhythm. Tails didn't make even the slightest sound the entire time, unable to take his mind of Rouge and what her reaction would be when he inevitably encountered her once more. The train soon slowed to a halt as people began to move out of the doors, Tails also slowly moving out of the train.

He hung his head sadly, thinking he'd surely ruined his chances of ever being with Rouge now, thinking he'd moved too fast. He slowly plodded out of the station and looked around, it looked like it was about to rain again, though right now that really didn't bother him. He walked towards a bench beneath a tree, and sat in it's center, not wishing to share it with anyone right now. A slight drizzle began to pour down around the area as the people around the city briskly began to return to their homes. He was safe though, the rain was mostly being stopped by the leaves on the branch that hung over his head.

-----

The train once more returned to it's station in mystic ruins, slowing to a halt again as Rouge quickly leapt to her feet from the bench she had sat on while waiting. She stood beside one of the doors, tapping her foot impatiently as she awaited a few people to come off the train before getting inside herself. She quickly took the first seat she could find, unable to help her feet tapping against the floor of the train impatiently. If she didn't get there soon, Tails may of gotten too far away, but she needed to find him and tell him how she felt. It had been building up inside her for quite a while now, and she was desperate to confess her love to him.

The train doors eventually once more closed as it began to move, clattering against the rails once again at its fair speed. She continued tapping her foot against the floor impatiently, muttering a little beneath her breath half in worry of not being able to find Tails, half in anger as she felt as if the train was moving at an amazingly low speed. A slight sigh escaped her parted lips. "Fox boy...please let me find you...I need to tell you, to tell you that I...love you." She whispered to herself with a little worry, her eyes slightly widening as she realised what she'd said. Love...she actually..loved him? She never thought she'd say that, not to anybody. Her relationship with Knuckles before had never involved love, she guessed it was mostly a physical attraction to each other.

So she loved him, she was pretty much sure of that now. Those would be the exact words she would tell Tails, that she loved him. She smiled slightly as another thought entered her mind unwillingly, something she'd never really thought about before...marriage. No, she was getting a little ahead of herself, however that thought remained there. Perhaps Tails was her soul-mate though, and they would last forever with each other. However, for now she had to push these thoughts to the back of her mind as she felt the train begin to slow to a halt. She hoped he wouldn't of gone too far, she needed him, she wanted to tell him how she felt terribly.

As soon as the train fully stopped and the doors opened, Rouge leapt from her sleep and pushed past other people to get out of the train. She didn't have time to wait around, for all she knew he could be long gone by now. She raced down the steps of the station, almost tripping over her own feet as she burst out of the doors, immediately noticing Tails sat in the distance, precisely where she had been sitting before going to visit him. She inhaled heavily and held her breath for a moment, gathering up what courage she had in emotional situations, before exhaling heavily also and beginning to walk nervously towards the fox boy; who had not yet noticed her and continued looking out ahead of him with his back to her.

* * *

_(A/N Well, I only said it MIGHT be the last chapter, not that it definetely would be. P So, next time it really will be the next chapter I'm afraid, and I thank you all once again for your reviews and encouragement throughout this story, and would appreciate it greatly if you could continue to review my work.)_


	4. I love you

_(A/N Alright, really now, the last chapter. Once more thank you all for your continued support and please review with your final overall views on the story. Also, I read through your profile Vicki, I think you have about as many of your own characters as even I do, which is a lot! Anyways, I apologise for my hyperness there, but now I shall continue on with the fic and stop this useless rambling which none of you want to hear. )_

* * *

**_Chapter 4: I love you..._****__**   
  
This was it, it was finally time for Rouge to reveal her true feelings as she quietly began to walk closer to the bench which Tails was sat upon. The streets were empty of other people, nothing but the steadily increasing rainfall beating down around the area, her own footsteps echoicing around the empty streets. Tails still did nothing though, he was in a world of his own as he tried to work out what to do the next time he encountered Rouge.That even though, came much sooner than Tails had expected as she came up to the bench, stopping a moment before sitting carefully down beside him, herself quite a bit more wet than he currently was. She smiled slightly and a little nervously as she looked across at him, unsure whether or not she should disturb him, and if so how.She leaned a little closer to him and spoke in a hushed voice, smiling as she did so. "Tails..." She said, her voice a little flirtatious. He jumped slightly at her sudden voice, turning to face her.  
"R-Rouge.." He stammered, shaking slightly of nervousness as he stumbled to his feet. "L-listen, about what you s-saw..." Tails stammered nervously, beginning to back away a little.Rouge however merely moved her hand firmly into his, grasping it softly. She smiled warmly at him, carefully pulling Tails back towards her. "Please, don't go." She said in a firm voice, gaining a slight nod from in return as he sat down beside her.  
"Rouge, what you saw, well I..it..uhm.." Tails fell silent a moment, trying to find the right words until she interrupted him.  
"What I saw Tails, I loved, and it made my heart melt." She said with an affectionate grin, moving one hand carefully behind his head as her eyes met with his.Tails fell speechless as he gazed deeply into her eyes, was this really happening? It was as if a dream of his own playing out before his very eyes. "Rouge I...I...I love you." Tails whispered softly, unable to find any other words at this time. She smiled affectionately at him as she leaned slightly closer, planting a gentle kiss upon his lips. Tails was stunned, Rouge, the one he loved, had just kissed him for the first time ever.Rouge smirked slightly as she gently laced her arms about his waist, pulling him slightly closer as she replied to his earlier statement. "I love you too, Tails." Rouge replied in a soft whisper. Tails' cheeks reddened slightly as she said that, though not holding back anymore as he leaned a little closer to her, his arms gently lacing about her neck.The two of them felt their eyes slowly fall shut as their lips edged closer together, both warm in their recently found love's grasp. Then finally it happened, the moment they both longed for, a kiss that would be given and received. Their lips pressed together in a tender kiss, held for a few minutes at the least. Them both feeling their body heat rise along with their heart beat speed up a little.Eventually the kiss was broken, and both were left a little speechless and breathless. The two smiled lovingly at each other, the rain around the area now once again merely a light drizzle. Rouge took a quick glance around and smirked, checking that nobody was around before quickly getting to her feet and walking into the rain, bringing Tails with her by the hand. He was slightly suprised by this, yet took it all in his stride as he moved one arm around her waist, knowing what she was intending.Rouge grinned affectionately at him once again as she in turn moved one arm about his waist, Tails sliding his free hand into hers and gripping it gently. "Tails, sing for me, please?" Rouge asked hopefully, gazing deeply into his eyes with love. He in return smiled softly, returning the gaze in the same nature as he led her into a dance; beginning to sing the song he had written for her as he'd memorized it. So, the two lovers danced in the drizzling rain with nobody else around, Tails singing the song he had written for her as they did so. Also one last verse was added for this wonderous event that has transcended._So finally my love,  
Your hand is in mine,  
Now I am finally with you,  
It feels oh so divine..._

* * *

_(A/N Well, there you have it, and I truly do hope that you've all enjoyed it. I do realise that it was a little short, and I apologise for that. Anyway, please do review and feel free to contact me through e-mail or to add me to your MSN or AIM list.)_


End file.
